Of Team Seven: At Hogwarts
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: In which ANBU Team Seven are overjoyed at being given a mission after the huge destruction they had caused in their previous make the Hokage demote them (again), only for them to find out they are now a part of the 'evil' side. Naruto does not even remember the mission, Sakura is surprisingly into it, and Sasuke just wants to drop the job and go home.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo...sorry, yeah, new one, hit us and wouldn't stop until we wrote it down.**

 **This one is mostly humorous, though it will contain aspects of seriousness (maybe).**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT (MAYBE) THANKS BYE.**

 **E** **njoy~**

 _ **Chapter ONE**_

Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi looks over the letter one more time just to make sure he had read it correctly, because he has _just_ chased the current banes of his existence out of his office after enduring an hour of complaints and loud yelling, and he might just chidori himself if one more person looks at him like he is crazy.

He has had enough of that earlier, thank you very much.

Of course, no one else seemed to understand _why_ he had done what he had done, but that was because _they_ didn't have to deal with the mess that no one had bothered to tell him came with being Hokage. He did, though, so he would deal with it however he wished to deal with it.

He calls through the door of the office he very much wishes he could destroy. "Summon ANBU Team Seven, please."

Nara Shikamaru pops his head in through the door and yawns. "Aren't they currently not ANBU?" He asks drowsily. "I mean, you just demoted them."

The 'again' was not said, but Kakashi could hear it. He pinches the spot between his eyes. "Yes, right-Just call Team Seven."

Shikamaru yawns again and waves his hand to acknowledge his order before the door closes.

Kakashi sighs.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Team Seven had been hailed as heroes and simply put, everyone loved them. People from all over the lands came to catch a glimpse of them. They honored the ground they walked. There were posters, and books and plays and movies. Kakashi even knew of several cases where bandits they had been sent to capture willingly gave themselves up, or evil corrupt rulers of land relinquished their positions in exchange for signatures.

Of course when they didn't Team Seven happily beat them all into the ground, and that in itself was not an issue, seeing as that had been how evildoers had been dealt with _since the beginning of time_.

No, the issue was when Kakashi thought 'beat into the ground', it was literally 'beat into the ground'.

 _Oh look Team Seven just buried an evil organization into a huge crater! And knocked down several acres worth of perfectly nice trees! Awesome! Now we can use this as an attraction site! People from all over will come to look at this huge hole in the ground!_

Just thinking about it made Kakashi's head hurt because no one understood that destruction came with _paperwork,_ and it was not fair because of he, who was miles away from this huge crater and had not even seen it in real life, had to fill in paperwork explaining why exactly catching a handful of civilian thieves Team Seven had come across during their returning trip from another mission had led to a new attraction site being named after them.

The last time he heard, Park Seven was prospering.

His thoughts were interrupted when a piercingly loud voice was heard.

"I _told you_ it wouldn't last long! It's only been an hour; this is a record."

"Maybe, _just maybe_ , we can keep the rank of ANBU for more than a week this time."

"Hn, I doubt that, seeing who exactly is on this team."

"Actually, I'm sure that was partially your fault. If you hadn't set the forest on fire, there would've been no need for everything to have escalated to the scale it had-"

"Are you conveniently forgetting the fact that _you_ were the one that created that crater?"

"It was Naruto that-wait-Naruto, you said you'd finish your bowl of ramen before we got to the office! Stop spilling-"

There is a loud crash, then the sound of liquid splattering onto the ground. Everything is quiet for a moment before the shouting begins.

"Naruto! That shelf was _right in front of you_. How could you not have seen it."

"Hn, I thought it was an established fact that the Dobe is stupid."

"What did you say Teme?"

There was another crash.

"Guys! We're trying to show Kakashi-sensei that we are respectable, reliable shinobi worthy of being ANBU! You aren't helping!"

"It was the idiot that tried to run on soup!"

"The bastard called me stupid!"

A third crash follows, though this one sounds a little different.

"If you both don't shut up, I will punch you!"

"Say that _before_ you punch me Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi pictures the ramen spillage, the new human-shaped hole in the ground, and the ruined carpet.

When Team Seven had returned from their first mission since their not so official ANBU promotion _because they had defeated a goddess! If that wasn't proof that one was worthy of being ANBU, what was?_ Kakashi had immediately demoted them. Why? Because they had decided that the solution to a village suffering from lack of water was to reroute an entire river nearby. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had been very proud of themselves and not even the scolding Kakashi had given them about the whole thing seemed to deter them at all.

Still, Kakashi was the Hokage and he had to put his foot down _somewhere_.

Since then, whenever Team Seven messed up, they had been demoted, and Team Seven began to try and tone it down. The decrease in salary was not a problem, seeing as Naruto and Sakura appeared to have access to the Uchiha vaults and used it however they please, whenever they please, where ever they pleased, and the only one who didn't seem to have caught on was Sasuke. Of course, the Uchiha probably wouldn't mind, but clearly, the clan had too much money for the Uchiha to keep track, let alone notice.

No, what Kakashi counted on and Team Seven dreaded was the ban from interesting missions. Some shinobi lived for the thrill of the battle and while Kakashi never wanted to experience another war ever again, he understood the enjoyment of running around freely outside the village walls. By demoting them, Kakashi could keep the three within the village and make them fill in for Genin jobs. After all, they were war heroes, of course, they could do something as simple as painting fences.

Then again, the key word was 'try', and they definitely weren't trying hard enough.

This time, instead of a short suspension, he had decided on an indefinite leave. Perhaps he should demote them to Genin? Maybe exile them from the village? If some other village or organization picks them up, well, _they_ _'d_ have to deal with the mes-Team Seven, so...

He glances down at the letter again.

Sending them away on a year long mission to some Hogwarts might just get him the break he desperately needs.

 **Sooooo new story? Yeah.**

 _ **Darque: First, this is not a rewrite of 'Of Team Riki: At Hogwarts' (Similar title, I know. We're so unoriginal, I know.)**_

 **Raven: Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to that one. We'll get around to it...eventually...maybe.**

 _ **Darque: Also, this one will be mostly comedic.**_

 **Raven: Exactly. It's just something for us to mess around with. We might ask for your opinion on a lot of things.**

 _ **Darque: We have nothing planned out for this one, so we'll start with the easiest question.**_

 **Raven:...Which Harry Potter book do you want this one set in? (Really? From there?)**

 _ **Darque: Just drop us a review. (Yeah! I told you we have nothing planned out!)**_

 **Read and Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Naruto throws open the door to Kakashi's office. "Kakashi-sensei! Missed us? I knew you missed us!"

Sakura hurries in after him. "Naruto-Hi Kakashi-sensei-at least clean the noddles out of your hair!"

Sasuke steps through last and neatly kicks the door shut. "Kakashi."

Kakashi stares at the three of them as they somehow manage, without words, to get into a neat line in front of his desk. "Yes, I missed you very much, Naruto."

Naruto let out a loud "I told you so!". The blond clearly did not hear the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Sakura, from her place in between the two boys, whacks the Jinchuuriki. "Shut up." She hisses.

"Thank you, Sakura," Kakashi sighs. "Now, I'm sure none of you have had nearly enough time to think through your actions," All three of them have the grace to look chastised. "But something has come up, and I admit I don't really trust anyone else with it. Skill wise, anyways."

Naruto reaches out to take the letter he held out but Sasuke beats him to it. The Uchiha snatches it with speeds that may have given him a nasty papercut had Kakashi been any slower and runs his eyes over it. Sakura taps her feet impatiently on the ground and Kakashi fears he may have dents on his nice floors.

"Is this a joke?" Sasuke finally asks.

"What does it say?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke turns to her and raises his hand. He is much taller than her and Sakura scowls as he dangles the letter above her head, a smirk on his face. "Why don't you-" Sakura clenches her fist and that makes him drop the letter obediently into her hands. Naruto snickers, but he too goes silent when Sakura turns to glare at him as well.

Apparently, the pinkette is done playing the nice, understanding teammate. Kakashi blankly watches Naruto's movements shake bits of soup and noodles onto the floor and frankly, he thinks he is too. He watches the female member of Team Seven read the letter then look up with a strange look on her face.

"Have you been drinking, Kakashi-sensei?" She asks. "Did Tsunade-shishou's habits rub off on you?"

Naruto takes the letter and frowns at it. "I think this sounds awesome," The blond finally says.

Sasuke scoffs. "Can you even read?" He asks and snatches the letter.

"Of course I can," Naruto snaps back. He yanks the letter right back. "I'll explain it to you since _you_ don't seem to understand it."

"Guys," Sakura says firmly. "We have more important things to do."

Kakashi wants to hug his female student because bless her maturity.

"I thought I cleared up all of Tsunade-shishou's alcohol when she moved out, but clearly I've missed some of it," Sakura continues. "Kakashi is supposed to be a mature man, not to mention Hokage. He wouldn't play childish pranks on us."

Naruto turns to him, looking crushed. He holds up the letter. "Is this a prank?" He asks.

Sasuke huffs. "Of course it is," He hooks the letter from the blond's hand and holds it up. "I mean, listen to this; Hogwarts _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"_ He sneers mockingly. "-Harry Potter, oh look here, we also have a Bumbledore, and the letter is from some lame dude called "Lucy Malcy who works for some wackjob called the 'Dark Lord."

"Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy," Sakura corrects, taking the letter from him. "Well, the names are creative."

"I should name my future kid Bumbledore," Naruto says thoughtfully. "That sounds like such a-"

"Stupid name, though since you _are_ stupid, it's not surprising you like it," Sasuke says.

Sakura steps forward, trying to stop the argument that breaks out, again. Kakashi takes three deep breaths and slams his hands onto his desk, effectively shutting them up for a second. Then-

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, when Sakura-chan does that, _she breaks the table,_ " Naruto snickers.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I can break your table," Sakura says, sounding snappish. "Did you really call us here to play pranks? I thought you were an adult. A respectful, responsible adult."

"So petty," Sasuke agrees. "Still upset about the extra paperwork our good deed of saving an entire village created, so he resorts to shoving made up missions in our faces to make us feel bad about our indefinite leave."

"Is this a _prank_?" Naruto asks again, leaning over his table. "Dang, I thought it sounded super cool-"

"It is not a prank," Kakashi is seething at this point, because _when did his cute students lose every ounce of respect for him?_ It seemed as though only days had passed since the day where all three of them called him 'sensei' and actually meant it.

Okay, well, Sasuke had never called him 'sensei' and Naruto and Sakura had spent most of the time vocalizing the insults regarding his tardiness and reading material the stoic Uchiha hadn't voiced, but at least they had been cute and amusing and not to mention risk-free when handling.

Now Naruto and Sasuke could level a mountain in a small fight and Sakura could do that by herself trying to stop them.

Kakashi sighs for the _n_ th time that day. If each sigh cut an hour of his life away from his total lifespan, he is sure he would have been dead the day he had become Hokage. He clears his mind and looks up, just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke gripping each other's collars, eyes blazing, while Sakura stood beneath them, a hand held out to try and separate them.

"Children," He says sharply, and there is enough authority in his voice for them to stop their argument and look up.

"Kakashi?" Sakura, the designated negotiator and speaker on most occasions, steps forward and holds up the letter. "What do you mean 'it is not a prank'?"

"It's exactly as I said," Kakashi sighs. "Look, it sounds strange, and I've considered the possibility of it being a trap of sorts." At his words, Naruto and Sasuke pull back from each other. Sakura narrows her eyes and the two boys automatically move to flank her. Kakashi hides a gentle smile. "It is just a precaution," He continues. "But we can never be too careful."

"We understand," Sakura nudges her teammates and the three of then bow in unison.

"Leave it to us, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grins.

"Hn," Sasuke says.

Kakashi smiles and reaches under his desk. He carefully holds up the newspaper-wrapped parcel that had come with the letter. "Read the note, and I guess you follow the instructions." He says.

Sakura takes it and shakes it around, then looks at the note. "So we have to, uh, unwrap this thing and grab onto the item inside, and the set time is..." Her eyes widen. "What time is it?"

Naruto shrugs. "No clue."

Sasuke turns towards Kakashi's desk. "Two fifty-seven," He says.

"We have three minutes to pack," Sakura whips around towards the door. "Oh gods, what are we going to do?"

"There's no time," Naruto's eyes are wide with horror. "It's a mission, right? How long will we be away for?"

Kakashi shrugs as innocently as he can. "Well, the plan is a year..."

"A year?!"

"Oh, look at the time," Kakashi stands up. "Looks like you have to go."

Sakura glares at him, annoyance swimming in her gaze, before she tears the wrapping away. "What-is this a shoe?" She makes a face.

"Three," Sasuke says sharply. "What do we do, we grab it?" He grasps the shoe.

Naruto does the same. "Okay...so we grab it...what now?"

There is a moment of silence before suddenly they begin spinning and in mere seconds, they are gone, leaving behind the stench of ramen, cracks on the floor, and confetti of paperwork.

Kakashi slowly raises his hand and waves at where his team had been standing a second ago.

"Uh...bye."

* * *

 **So, chapter two~**

 _ **Darque: We've decided on the book, though it'll be a secret...yeah.**_

 **Raven: We've also planned out everything, well mostly.**

 _ **Darque: What do you mean 'we'? It was me. I went out with friends yesterday and I planned in all out while we were walking.**_

 **Raven: Uh...right.**

 _ **Darque: It's kay, I got it all in here. "Taps head"**_

 **Raven: You shouldn't do that, you know.**

 _ **Darque: What?**_

 **Raven: Tap your head. You might lose brain cells if you do.**

 ** _Darque:..._**

 **Read and Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

Sasuke is not sure what he had been expecting, but it was most definitely not for some old shoe to drag him and his teammates on a less than pleasant spiny ride. Beside him, he hears Sakura let out a scream of surprise and opposite him, he hears Naruto shout. He instinctively reaches out to his teammates and seconds later, he, who only has one arm, has Sakura pressed into his side and Naruto, who has two, wraps his around them in order to keep the three of them together.

"Do we just keep holding on?" Naruto shouts. "Or do we let go?"

"What if we fall off somewhere completely different?" Sakura gasps. Her voice is muffled by his clothes, and Sasuke loosens his grip just a little. The pinkette takes a deep breath before she buries her face in his shirt again. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Wai-wait-Sakura-not down my shirt!" Sasuke awkwardly moves his arm around her to grip her under the chin, trying to drag her away from him. "Sakura!"

The pinkette gasps and squeezes her eyes shut. "Sorry," She mumbles. "Trying"

He hears Naruto snicker. "Do it, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke scowls at his blond teammate and uses his finger to shift Sakura's head so that she is facing Naruto, who lets out a yelp. From the way she does not protest, though, Sasuke can tell that she is being serious and tucks her back underneath his arm.

Naruto seems to notice this too. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

The pinkette nods weakly.

Luckily, their trip does not last much longer. A few seconds later, Sasuke feels himself jerking to a rough stop and suddenly, they are falling. He tries to turn to see how far from the ground they are, so that he can right himself and his teammates, but he cannot see anything through the smoke. He feels Naruto grab him roughly around the upper arm. Trusting the blond to keep them together, Sasuke wraps his arm around Sakura, trying to cushion her head. Naruto, in turn, wraps his arms around him and when they land, it is on a messy pile on top of the Jinchuriki.

The blond lets out a sharp grunt as his breath his knocked out of him. Sasuke decides that his teammate can deal with playing cushion a while longer and he checks on Sakura first. "Sakura?"

The pinkette groans. "No," She says. "No, no, never again," She rolls out of his grasp and off of Naruto then sits up, a hand pressed to her head. "Ugh."

Naruto, who appears to have been waiting for Sakura to get off, roughly shoves him off. Sasuke scowls at the blond who merely grins. "I thought that was fun."

Sakura glares at him. "We'll see how fun it is when I puke all over you," She rasps.

Naruto frowns. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He rubs a hand over her back and Sakura's glare dies away. She sighs and presses a glowing a hand to her head.

"I'm fine," She says. "If I had _known_ , I could have prepared. How did neither of you feel anything?"

"I'm just that awesome, Sakura-chan," Naruto snickers. "I thought that was an established fact."

"Maybe you're just too stupid to notice you're feeling sick,"

Sasuke scoffs at that. "Stupid? Me?" He ignores Sakura's eye roll and instead turns away from them to look around. They appear to have landed in a huge garden of sorts. A little away, he can see the black outlines of a fence and when he turns his head, he can see a manor. "Guys."

His teammates both look up and seem to notice their predicament.

"Do you...do you think Lucy Malcy and the 'Dark Lord' live here?" Sakura asks.

Naruto shrugs. "I can see lights in that manor," He says. "I'm sure someone would notice our arrival, right?"

Sasuke fiddles with his sleeve and shifts his sword so that he can reach for it better. "Just is case," He murmurs, and his teammates both straighten, shoulders tense.

Kakashi had said this _might_ be a trap, after all.

Sure enough, Sasuke soon sees rapidly approaching figures in the distance. He steps back to that he is flanked by his teammates.

He feels Sakura shift. "What are they _wearing?"_ She asks.

"Dresses," Naruto says, eyes wide. "Are they wearing dresses?"

Sasuke does not say anything. Soon, they are surrounded by a group of people all dressed in what he realizes are robes. He eyes the stick several of them are pointing in their direction. The man in the lead had long silver hair, and when he opens his mouth, he hears a language he has never heard before.

Naruto blinks. "Uh...what?"

The mystery figures blink in surprise, then begin whispering among themselves.

"Do you understand what we are saying?" Sakura asks slowly.

"I don't think they do," Sasuke scowls. "That letter was written in a language we understood-"

"That's right!" Sakura slowly reaches towards her bag, draws out the letter, and holds it out. "Do you think they about this?"

One of the figures takes the letter and inspects the paper. He then waves his stick at it and frowns, before he says something to the others, who instantly lower their own sticks. The man then turns towards them and begins to speak again, their time much more slowly.

Still, Sasuke has no idea what the man is saying and the man seems to catch on. He holds up his stick and gives it another wave. Something shoots out of the tip towards them and Sasuke tenses, but he does not feel any change when it hits them.

That is, until he hears Naruto speak again.

 **Update, my friends~**

 _ **Darque: Yes, update, my friends.**_

 **Raven: Ooooo.**

 _ **Darque: Just like we first said, this is mostly purely humor.**_

 **Raven: But hey, stick around, yeah?**

 **Read and Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**From now on, when Team Seven speaks English, it will be written like this:**

"Teme, you bastard!"

 **When they speak their common tongue, it will be written like this:**

 _"Teme, you bastard!"_

 _ **Chapter FOUR**_

"What was that?" Naruto asks, and stiffens, instantly realizing that something is wrong.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks. "What-" She pauses too.

"What...what language are we speaking?" He asks. He turns toward his teammates, but the long haired man steps forward.

"English," He says curtly. "It is the common language spoken on these lands."

Sasuke frowns. _"What is going on?"_ He asks slowly, like he is forcing words out of his mouth, and Naruto realizes that the Uchiha is speaking in their common language.

"How did you do that?"

"This spell allows-" The long haired man begins to speak again, no doubt trying to explain, but Sasuke cuts him off.

 _"Concentration?"_ Sasuke says, still speaking slowly. He then scoffs. _"Something I believe you are incapable of doing."_

 _"Teme-Wait, I did it!"_ Naruto turns towards Sakura, who is still frowning. _"You just think what you want to say in whatever language you want to say it in,_ _"_ He says.

 _"Right..._ _"_ Sakura smiles in relief when she too speaks in their mother tongue. _"Okay."_ She pauses. "So..."

Sasuke turns towards the man, who looks a little insulted at having been cut off. "Explain what exactly is going on," he says demandingly.

 _"Sasuke-kun,"_ Sakura says, shaking her head. She too turns towards the man. "Could you explain to us what is going on?" She asks. "I'm sure you recognized that letter."

The man is clearly not someone used to taking orders from anyone, and that makes Naruto steps a little closer to his teammates. Sakura seems unfazed, though, and Naruto decides that it is reasonable to think that hanging out with Sasuke allows one to develop certain immunities to douchey attitudes.

Finally, the man seems to relent. "Indeed. After all, that letter was written by me."

Naruto cannot help himself. "So you're Lucy-"

He receives two sharp jabs from both his teammates and he decides to shut his mouth.

"I am Haruno Sakura," Sakura says, her pleasant business smile on her face. "These two are my teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

The man, Lucius Malfoy, eyes her blankly. "Are you...the leader of this team?"

Naruto sees something tick in Sakura's gaze and he sees her smile become slightly less pleasant. "No," she says. "We have no designated leader."

"I...see."

Naruto looks around and notices that all the people around them are indeed male. Maybe here women did not take on the same roles as the men did? He is now itching to say something and from the way Sasuke has his eyes narrowed, his teammate feels the same. However, Sakura continues being their mouthpiece with her slightly less pleasant smile on her face.

After all, as long as she was not pushed to the point where she decided a punch would be a far better solution than verbal conversation, Sakura was the best with words among them. Sasuke didn't have much words to say to begin with and Naruto...well, he had to admit he was far better at making people angry than at making them understand certain things.

Though it was most definitely not his fault people just did not understand his awesomeness. Perhaps he was simply too awesome that people could not see it, while Sakura was better at toning it down? As he watched his female teammate talk to the men wearing dresses, he decided that this must be the case.

"The details of the...job will be discussed back at the manor," Lucius says curtly. He then spins around and begins to wordlessly walk back to the manor with the air of someone who is used to having orders followed.

Naruto is tempted, just a little, to see if the man reacts like Sasuke does when someone acts against his teammate but one irritated look from Sakura has him changing his mind.

They were going to be here for an entire year, he would have plenty of time to try things out.

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur. Team Seven follows Lucius and his little posse into the manor, where they are immediately greeted by small, wrinkly creatures called house elves.

Sakura clamps a hand around Naruto's wrist to stop her teammate from doing anything stupid on the first day of their mission and they manage to travel all the way to a study without any of them asking any stupid questions.

Lucius and a few other men sit in some chairs set up and after a short glance at each other, Team Seven stand before them.

They are given what Sakura is sure is a very condensed version of this world's history, including the names of four figures known as the founders, and well as the roots of a school located in the area, called Hogwarts.

Then, they are given a slightly more detailed version of the last century. Lucius Malfoy appears very passionate as he rambles on about the importance of blood purity and how 'mudbloods' had stolen 'magic' and were 'tainting the magical community' and how it was the aim of 'the Dark Lord' to restore said community to its former glory.

Or something.

Once he is done, Naruto immediately turns to her and Sasuke. _"So...we have an English pre-redemption Obito here?"_ He asks.

 _"More like Pein,"_ Sasuke says. _"You know, the whole destroy the world to make it better thing."_

 _"I never got that,"_ Sakura admits. _"How are you supposed to make the world a better place if there is no world?"_

Lucius clears his throat and Sakura turns back to the man, who appears to be trying his best to conceal his annoyance. "What...are you discussing?"

Sakura can literally _feel_ the mocking 'haha that's none of _your_ business' on the tip of Naruto's tongue and does them all a favor by elbowing him again. The blond chokes on his tongue and shuts up. She smiles. "Just terms of the job," she says dismissively. "Apologies, please continue."

Lucius scowls but does as asked. He then tells them of how some boy called 'Harry Potter' had done something to the Dark Lord that sounded like killing but was apparently not and how the Dark Lord was waiting for the chance to resurrect himself.

 _"That sounds suspiciously familiar,"_ Sasuke mutters.

Sakura nods in agreement but addresses Lucius instead. "So, our job is to...kill this Harry Potter?"

Lucius looks surprised, probably not having thought they would come to such a conclusion, and shakes his head. "Your job is to aid the resurrection of the Dark Lord," he explains. "For the next year, you will be expected to attend Hogwarts as transfer students from a pureblood family acquaintance of ours from overseas. You will be expected to relay any information regarding Harry Potter and his band of friends to us, as well as anything suspicious about Dumbledore."

Sakura nods in understanding, and the man then gives them a timeline from now all the way to the beginning of the school term, which was in a few days time. Apparently, they were expected to buy the books and other materials they would need at some place called Diagon Alley.

Sakura hammers everything the man had just said into her brain, then turns to check on her teammates.

Naruto blinks. _"Uh, I'm confused,"_ he says. _"Did he just say we have to go back to school?"_

Sakura sighs. _"Is that all you got from his explanation?"_ She asks.

Naruto grins sheepishly. _"I...uh...that's what you're here for, Sakura-chan! You're awesome!"_

Sakura rolls her eyes and Sasuke scoffs. _"Are we being paid to stalk a boy?"_ He asks. _"Who killed a man when he was a baby by deflecting a jutsu off his forehead-"_ an amused smirk spreads over his face as he pointedly stares at her. _"His forehead must be as big as-"_

Naruto snickers and seconds later, both males are clutching their stomachs on the ground. Sakura smiles at Lucius. "Understood, ," she says. "Could you point the way towards where we'll be staying during this time?"

* * *

 **Update, my friends~**

 _ **Darque: So, stuff will happen soon.**_

 **Raven: Darque has an obsessively soft spot for Theodore Nott, so expect a lot of him.**

 _ **Darque: I don't even know why O.O. I mean, he had like 3 seconds screen time from what I rememb** **er and there was no confirmation that it really actually was my boi, and like, 3 lines dedicated to him in the books.**_

 **Raven: O.O **

_**Darque: I like Draco too, so much of him as well.**_

 **Raven: O.O**

 **Read and Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

The moment the door closes, Team Seven instantly move around the room, checking for trackers, anything, that may be spying on them.

Once satisfied, the three of them sit down on the floor.

Sakura is the first to bring up what has been haunting Naruto as well. _"This 'magic' that they use,"_ she says, _"do you think it's like chakra?"_

Naruto remembers the stick and the blast of light that had suddenly allowed them to speak another language entirely, and he knows that there is a possibility that this 'magic' works too differently from their chakra that they would not be able to tell.

However, when the jutsu had been cast, he had sensed _something_ , so he knows that it is not entirely foreign. Perhaps this magic also came from something within the caster, just like chakra did.

He tells his teammates just that.

Sakura looks thoughtful and Sasuke nods in agreement. _"We had no understanding of what these people are capable of so I didn't want to risk anything, but I'll see if I can find anything out with my Sharingan,"_ he says.

 _"That's a good idea. Also, we should also see if there is any way for us to find out more about this place,"_ Sakura says. _"From what I understood, it'll be dangerous if anyone finds us suspicious."_

 _"We can talk to Lucy next time we see him,"_ Naruto suggests. _"He said we have a few days until school right?"_ He makes a face.

Just then, there is a knock at the door and a few seconds later, Sakura comes back with a message from a house elf. _"Apparently dinner is going to be served soon,"_ she says. _"Lucius requests we see him in his office before we join him and his family at his table."_

Sasuke shrugs. _"We don't have much of a choice,"_ he says.

 _"We can use this time to find out more about this place,"_ Naruto adds.

Sakura nods. _"Right. Let's go, then."_

* * *

The first thing Sakura notices is the woman standing beside Lucius, who the man introduces as Narcissa Malfoy, his wife. The woman nods in greeting but she does not say anything.

Lucius goes straight into business the moment Team Seven are seated; they need to come up with a story that explains their arrival.

"Your names sound like ones used in a country over in the East, called Japan," Lucius says. "Luckily, there is a relatively well-known magic community there. You will be transfer students from Mahou Tokoro."

Sakura hammers the names into her mind.

"My understanding is that while you do not know magic, you have abilities of your own," Lucius continues.

"We cannot share anything of our origins," Sakura immediately says, and she holds Lucius's displeased gaze until he sighs and looks away.

"Very well," he says. "However, I expect you to be able to protect yourselves, and that whatever you can do will be enough for you to blend into Hogwarts."

"We would like a better understanding of the curriculum of the school," Sakura says. "As well as a general skill set of...your kind of people."

Lucius reaches towards a book like he had been expecting the request. Sakura takes it and realizes with surprise that whatever jutsu the man had cast earlier, apparently it extended to written words as well. "Hogwarts, a history," she reads, and Lucius nods.

"Read that when you have the time," he says dismissively. "My wife and our son will be heading over to Diagon Alley tomorrow to shop for supplies. You will be expected to accompany them tomorrow. Any financial needs will be covered by us."

Sakura turns towards Narcissa again and she nods gratefully. "Understood."

Lucius's gaze then wanders over to Sasuke's arm.

Or lack thereof.

"Will that be a problem?" He asks.

Sasuke shrugs. "No," he says curtly.

Lucius stiffly nods and stands up. "My son, Draco, will be joining us for dinner," he says. "While in Hogwarts, you are to ask him your questions."

They are led into an enormous dining room, and Sakura is once again intrigued by how different everything seems compared to back home. The elf vanishes the moment they enter and Team Seven are left to venture into the room themselves.

Lucius moves to sit at the head of the table and Narcissa joins him on his right. A few moments later, a young blond boy enters the room and while he wordlessly sits to his father's left and opposite his mother, he eyes them curiously.

"This is my son, Draco," Lucius says. "Draco, these are our...guests from overseas. They will be staying with us for a while." He pointedly turns towards them and Sakura takes that as an order to introduce themselves.

"Haruno Sakura," she says, and her teammates follow.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Food immediately appears on the table and Sakura can only assume that this is also the work of 'magic'. She eyes the dishes she has never seen before but she has to admit, it does smell nice. The moment Lucius begins to eat, Team Seven follow suit.

 _"This is good,"_ Naruto exclaims, and the three Malfoys all look at him.

Sakura winces at the volume fo his voice but at least he swallowed before speaking. _"It is,"_ she agrees. She turns to look at Sasuke, who has his eyes closed and cannot help but comment, _"You know, I think this family is like a clan,"_ she says. _"Important figures of this place."_

Naruto immediately nods. _"I know right? I was reminded of Sasuke's brooding the moment Lucy opened his mouth. Everyone here's so stiff."_ He gestures towards the extravagant decorations around the room. _"And they're showoffs too."_

Sasuke scowls. _"Shut up,"_ he says. _"I am not a showoff, and I do not brood."_

Sakura blinks at him is exasperation but does not bother to comment.

Naruto, on the other hand, seems bothered to do just that. _"Right."_

Sasuke's scowl deepens and Sakura mentally says goodbye to any chance of eating a peaceful meal when the Uchiha spits out a series of insults and curses and Naruto gladly returns them.

* * *

Naruto is sure the Malfoys are inwardly horrified at the loud yelling match their argument had led up to, but none of them say anything. Dinner ends and Team Seven immediately dismiss themselves to return to their room. Elves later deliver a set of clothes to their room, which they are expected to wear from now on, at least in public, and Team Seven spend a good hour or two complaining about the impracticality of it.

 _"He wants us to wear dresses?"_ Naruto asks, horrified.

 _"It appears to be the common fashion for the people here."_ Sakura has tried hers on and she looks like she is drowning in them. _"They're heavy,"_ she says with distaste.

Sasuke has slipped his on as well and he is inspecting the folds and pockets he can find. _"It'll be easy to hide weapons,"_ he notes.

 _"It'll be very difficult to use weapons dressed like this,"_ Sakura says blankly. _"That might be why all the people have here are sticks."_

 _"Sticks that allow them to summon food and teach people new languages,"_ Sasuke says, and he reaches for the book Lucius had lent them. _"I'll tell you when I'm done."_

Sakura shrugs and changes out of the robes. _"I'm not wearing that thing unless I have to,"_ she announces. _"I hate it."_

* * *

 **Update~**

 ** _Darque: Okay, so it won't be ONLY humor. Apparently, I can't keep to a style._**

 **Raven: Also, there will some 'after the war effects' and stuff, which will mostly be used to bring forth Team Seven fluff.**

 ** _Darque: But there will be some serious stuff._**

 **Raven: Right.**

 **Read and Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter SIX**_

Sasuke is woken by a firm hand shaking him, and it is only the obnoxiously bright hair and eyes belonging to his teammate that he sees the moment he opens his eyes that stops him from skewering the blond.

"It's your watch," Naruto whispers, as quietly as he can.

Which is not very quiet, but Sasuke is still too out of it to point that out. He yawns and slowly sits up. "Right." He carefully untangles himself from Sakura, who had been sleeping next to him and crawls off the bed. He waits until Naruto has taken his place before he moves towards the window.

Initially, three separate rooms had been prepared for them, but they had insisted on sharing one. The room given to them is relatively big and had come with three enormous beds, but no one had said anything when Naruto had wordlessly crawled onto the bed Sakura had claimed as her own and Sasuke had replaced the pinkette when she had declared that she wanted to do some reading and had offered to take first watch.

The War had taken a toll on all of them, no matter how unaffected they appear on the surface. Sasuke glances over towards his teammates. It had been worse for them than it had been for most, he knows, because of who they are.

Naruto had taken it upon himself to try and protect anyone he deemed his friend. His upbringing had led him to consider everyone who had brightened his dark, lonely world, even if only a little, to be important, and every loss had greatly affected the blond.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a healer. One of the best in the world, people often said. However, her hands that can breathe life back into those right at the doors of death can only heal what she can touch, and Sasuke knows that the pinkette blames herself for simply not being there when lives had been lost. What good was being a medic, when she wasn't even there to heal those who needed it?

Sasuke is a little different, and his world is a whole lot more simple. The Massacre had changed his views of the world, and he had taken loss differently from his teammates. His world is relatively small in comparison, too, and if he does not include those already dead, he can count the number of people he cares for in one hand.

And because he lacks these burdens, he can readily take up a share of what weighs down his friends.

Or at least, that is what he tells himself.

Secretly, in his own mind, because he will never be caught alive saying such things, for Naruto and Sakura would never let him live it down.

He shudders just at the thought.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes to the rising sun and immediately scowls at Sasuke, who is proudly standing beside the opened curtains. "What the hell, teme?"

The Uchiha shrugs and stalks over towards them. "You weren't waking up," he says promptly. "An elf came by a moment ago. Breakfast, then we're going to that Alley."

Naruto yawns and turns towards Sakura's half of the bed, which is empty. He can hear the sound of someone messing around in the bathroom. "Do we have to wear the dress?" He asks.

"Robes," Sasuke says. The Uchiha sighs. "I expect we do."

Naruto groans.

* * *

Sakura see absolutely no merit to wearing such heavy and bulky clothing the wizards seem to find comfortable.

When the three of them enter the dining room dressed in the robes Lucius had provided them with, all three Malfoys are already seated at the table. The head of the house looks them over and nods in approval. Sakura refrains from telling him what exactly she thought of the wizarding society's choice of casual attire and instead, the three of them sit down to eat.

Once they are done, Lucius excuses himself, saying something about 'tickets' and 'world cup', which sends Draco to some momentary fit of excitement. Narcissa simply shakes her head and ushers them towards the fireplace.

"Lucius has told me about your...condition," Narcissa says, and Sakura takes that the woman means their absolute lack of information on this world. "We will be using a form of transportation called the 'Floo'." She then proceeds to explain what they had to do and leaves Sakura with a hundred and one questions on _how_ exactly it worked.

She does not ask, though, and they all somehow teleport through the fireplace.

It's magic, she tells herself, like that is supposed to be the answer to everything inexplainable here.

* * *

Sasuke has never liked crowded places, and that, of course, extends to this Diagon Alley.

The worst part is that they are all wearing dre-robes, they are all wearing robes, and that makes everyone take up more space than they really should need.

Naruto was rubbing off on him. Sasuke sighs again.

The only thing he has going for him is the fact that Narcissa Malfoy seems to know exactly what she is doing. Which is good, because Sasuke obviously did not.

He did not even want to know what 'The Leaky Cauldron' sold. Really, what use did anyone have for a leaky anything?

He had no idea how ramen was 'the one pleasure' either, though, but no one questioned the name 'Ichiraku', so he guessed sometimes, a name was just a name.

Perhaps the...unique naming sense was a shared thing among wizards.

* * *

Draco does not really know what to think about the three guests staying at his house. They are strange, he thinks, and most definitely not from anywhere near here. He knows that this whole 'Japan' business was a cover story, but if they came from somewhere that was _not_ Japan but they had obviously Japanese names...well, how did that work?

He does not bring this up, though, because when he had muttered the question to himself earlier, the blond, Naruto, had heard and he hotly replied that he clearly was not a dragon, so why was he named as such?

He thinks that is a fair point in some childish way, but he will never admit it. He had merely turned away as the pink haired girl, Sakura, had whispered how he was probably named after a constellation, and Naruto had looked confused and had asked if he had come from a star. The pinkette had merely rolled her eyes in a way that made Draco think that perhaps the blond was not as stupid as he portrayed himself to be.

And he is aware that they are to play some part in the coming plans, and even he knows just how dangerous some of the people his father had been getting in contact with are, so he does not press it any further.

He had looked away altogether when Sasuke punched Naruto in what was probably his form of a reply and the blond had angrily hurled himself at him. Sakura hadn't even bothered to stop them as they rolled around the Malfoy gardens.

On top of that, Sasuke was missing an _arm._ Perhaps they had been hired from someplace where all conflict was solved through fighting, and the slightly comedic way they interacted with each other was simply a way to disguise the fact that they knew how to tear people in half with their bare hands or light people on fire with a mere flick of their finger?

Draco had nodded to himself. Of course, why else would a group of children who did not look any older than him be called over from who knows where to participate in the Dark Lord's plans?

As he watches the three of them stare at everything from the shops to the people as they walked along the Alley, though, he can tell that everything was new to them.

What kind of barbaric place did they come from, if this sort of scenery was surprising? He reminds himself to keep them on his good side; if a punch followed by a brawl was a way of reply, he did not want to be dragged into whatever way they dealt with people they actually did not like.

* * *

 **Update~**

 ** _Darque: My boi is a tad bit confused._**

 **Raven: He is. I get him, though.**

 ** _Darque: You do?_**

 **Raven: Of course. I question when your brain cells had somehow rewired themselves, resulting you to be the way you are now.**

 ** _Darque:..._**

 **Raven: And I also don't question it, because who knows what sort of answer I'll get.**

 _ **Darque: Well, Draco reminds me of you too.**_

 **Raven: He does?**

 _ **Darque: Ye, you're that kind of person who LOOKS FOR THINGS THAT AREN'T THERE! And does all this analysis stuff and THINKS THEY'RE SMART. SO THERE!**_

 **Raven: Uh...Right?**

 **Read and Review~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

Team Seven are dragged around Diagon Alley, and Narcissa picks out what is clearly the best of the best each store has to offer. Sasuke might have felt bad, had he been any other person, but he probably knows better than most how money usage was another way people liked to show off power.

He is an Uchiha, after all.

As expected, though, the people around them all seem to notice that something is off about them. Sasuke isn't quite sure what exactly it is, though he thinks it may have something to do with the Malfoys walking ahead of them.

Sakura had been right; the Malfoys appeared to be a rather famous family.

That, and maybe his teammate's pink hair.

And maybe his arm. Or the lack of an arm.

Or perhaps it was Naruto's whiskers?

He stops, because okay, he has to admit, they do stand out despite their robes.

Finally, all but one thing on their lists are ticked off, and Sasuke finds himself standing before a store that clearly sold sticks.

Naruto, as usual, is the first to be vocal about it. "We have to pay money for sticks?" He asks.

Draco looks affronted. "They are _wands_ , not sticks," he huffs. "Wands take time and skill to make and their cores don't come cheap."

"Which you would know," Sasuke scoffs. "If you'd read the book." Hogwarts: A History had been a little biased, he thinks, but very informative indeed.

Naruto huffs and turns away from him. "Yeah, whatever."

Draco still looks offended, but he does not say anything as they are ushered into the store. Narcissa greets the man, Ollivander or something, and they are all asked to hold out their dominant hand. Naruto eagerly goes first, and they all watch in fascination as measuring tapes fly around before the man vanishes into the back of the store. He returns with a box in his hand, retrieves a stick from inside, and hands it to Naruto.

"Apple and Unicorn hair. Twelve-"

Naruto gives it a violent wave.

All the plants in the store decide they'd rather be butterflies.

The wand maker hastily takes the wand from the blond. "Apparently not," he says.

Naruto grins. Another wand is passed to him. "Bee-"

Naruto waves it. The windows explode. Ollivander shakes his head, and hands him another one, but keeps his hand on it to stop him from waving it. "Listen first," he says. "Red oak and Dragon heart string. Eleven inches. Swishy."

Sasuke senses it before he sees it, and he hurriedly moves away just before the shelf behind him collapses and a bunch of boxes fall onto where he had been seconds ago.

"Definitely not," Ollivander says.

Sasuke glares at the blond, who grins in amusement.

Another wand is held out. "Cypress and Phoenix feather. Fourteen inches. Very flexible."

Naruto takes it, and the moment he does, he is surrounded by a burst of orange and yellow. He stares at the wand in wonder while Ollivander claps his hands together. "That's your wand, boy." There is something unreadable in his eyes as he says this, though.

The man then turns to Sakura. "Why don't you go next, young lady?"

Sakura hesitantly steps forward and allows the man to measure her arm. She then takes the first wand offered to her. "Rowan and Phoenix Feather. Twelve and a half inches. Rigid." She waves it and winces when all the chairs in the store simultaneously explode.

"Definitely not," Ollivander says, then passes her another wand. "Cherry and Dragon heart string. Thirteen inches. Bendy."

Sakura gives it a wave, and she is surrounded by a flash of pink and red. Ollivander nods in approval. "Very rare type of wood indeed," he says, and finally turns to him. "And last but not least." There is a pause as the man shifts through the shelves, then he comes back with a box. "Pine and Dragon heart string. Thirteen inches. Bendy."

Sasuke accepts it and deliberately waves it in Naruto's direction. The blond yelps when there is a flash and suddenly, his hair is as pink as Sakura's who had been standing next to him. "What the hell Teme!"

Sasuke smirks and obediently hands the wand back to Ollivander, leaving Sakura to chew out the blond after he had slipped that pink was such a girly color. _This pink haired girl can punch you through the ground! We'll see what's so girly about that!_

"Maple and Unicorn hair. Ten and a half inches. Swishy."

The remains of the chairs Sakura had exploded lit on fire, and Ollivander quickly quenched the flames.

"Blackthorn and Dragon heart string. Thirteen and a half inches. Very rigid."

The moment Sasuke took it, he felt a surge of power and something very comforting and warm rush through him. He gives it a wave, despite knowing, and sees a rush of blue sparkles surround him. Ollivander waves his own wand, clearing all the mess int he store, and returning Naruto's hair color in the process, and claps. "That concludes it."

Narcissa pays the man and they are about to leave, when the wand maker stops them. The Malfoys share a look but excuse themselves first.

Ollivander looks awkward and from the reaction Narcissa and Draco had made, this was not a common occasion. Sasuke shifts closer to his teammates and they wait for the man to speak.

"The Cypress usually chooses owners who are fated to die honorable deaths," he begins, and Sasuke shoots Naruto a look. "The Cherry makes a very lethal type of wood, and when paired with the Dragon heart string, requires a witch or wizard with tremendous self control and mental strength to use. The Blackthorn chooses warriors as their owners, and the wand will become a loyal and faithful servant." The man pauses and takes a deep breath. "I can tell you are different," he says. "It is unusual indeed for three rare types of wand to be sold to three unusual students." The man says no more, and Team Seven leave the store with a sense of understanding that they hadn't had before.

Perhaps this magic, just like chakra, came from something deep within them and was shaped by themselves more than they had initially thought.

* * *

 **Update~**

 _ **Darque: I struggled between Yew and Blackthorn for Sasuke, but eventually decided on the latter.**_

 **Raven: Maple** **would** **have been interesting too, for it usually chooses owners that are travelers.**

 _ **Darque: I looked at Ebony for Naruto, because it picks owners who are not afraid to be themselves, but decided that he really did have this sense of self sacrifice that really could have killed him if things turned out differently in the series. There's that part of him that didn't seem to notice it too.**_

 **Raven: Sakura's wand was picked mainly for it's name, though the control aspect also reflects on her chakra control.**

 _ **Darque: Wands reflect their owner and whatnot, so yeah.**_

 **Raven: Right.**

 **Read and Review~**

* * *

 **ALSO, I (Darque), have uploaded, onto Wattpad, the first chapter of my original story (Yay!) My username there is also Darquedeath4444, and I'll be putting the link on our profile page, so if you have time, please check it out!**

 **Here's the summary:**

 **The Oath of the Fallen Stars,**

 **In a world where every living thing has a corresponding star in the sky, Flynn Balgair, a former street rat, has given everything to build himself a name and a position within the Kingdom of Zephania. At the young age of nineteen he is the face of Zephanian diplomacy, and after having known the harshness of life in poverty, he believes himself willing to live a life of stability despite how boredom threatens to consume him.**

 **What many do not know is that everything he has built up is a result of the special power he holds. When he smiles, people turn to look and when he speaks, people listen. Years ago, he had been one of many street rats fighting for survival in the Gadael slums, and it had been these powers that had first caught the eye of the royal family. A 'Constellation' is a person with more than one corresponding star in the sky, and Flynn is told he is one of the rare people who has been granted unexplainable powers by this phenomenon. He is offered a life and a role within the royal palace in exchange for him using his powers for the good of the kingdom and it soon becomes a game for him, a game where understanding human desire gives him power and only he knows the rules.**

 **However, things change when one day, when a stranger arrives in the palace. Driven by curiosity, something he hadn't felt in a long time, Flynn allows himself to be lead away from the comfort he has long gotten used to. Revealing that he is a Constellation himself, Erkhaan leads Flynn into a world where fellow Constellations are family and their kind are hunted by the very Kingdom Flynn has served.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter EIGHT_**

Unlike his teammates, Naruto finds himself a tad bit disappointed as they prepare to leave Diagon Alley. There had been plenty of stores they had not looked through and Naruto was really _really_ tempted to sneak off.

He doesn't, though, because his teammates are apparently mind readers and they each keep a firm grip on his arm.

" _If I see a single clone, under a henge or not, I will make you regret it,_ " Sakura whispers as she practically manhandles both him and Sasuke, who had been holding onto his other arm, through the street after the two Malfoys.

" _Daw, Sakura-chan, you're too smart._ " Naruto says dramatically, and he tries to play it off, that no, that had not been his plan, but he knows he is not fooling anyone. Beside him the Uchiha snorts, but Naruto is unable to elbow him due to his restrained arms, so instead he glares at his teammate, who smirks right back.

" _Boys,"_ Sakura says, exaspiration flooding her tone, and she nudges them forward. Naruto realizes that they are back where they had started, and that both Draco and Narcissa are watching the two of them.

Or more like, their linked arms.

Naruto rips his limb away from Sasuke and makes a show of dusting it off. "Jeez, Teme, when did you get so clingy."

Sakura rolls her eyes while Sasuke makes a face. Before he can retort, though, Sakura steps forward. "Boys," she says again. "Children, let's try not o fight on the streets, okay? You're disruptive enough as it is."

Narcissa is the first to look away and she steps through the floo. Draco hurries after his mother.

Naruto glances towards the street one more time, but Sakura catches him anyways.

" _Naruto."_

He grins sheepishly _. "Right."_

Sakura sighs. " _Maybe another time, okay?_ " She says. " _Maybe when it's just the three of us._ "

Naruto nods. " _Mkay._ " He then turns to the fireplace and appears back at Malfoy Manor. A few seconds later, Sasuke steps through, rubbing at his arm.

"What did you do?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke glares before he sighs, an almost undetectable smile on his face. "She's like a fretting mother."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Naruto laughs. "She might take 'mother' to mean that she's old."

There is another green puff. "Who's old?"

Naruto freezes. "No one, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Team Seven spend the rest of the day looking through what they had bought and trying to organize them based on the subjects.

Then they give up, because it just felt stupid.

Naruto squints at the list of subjects with a scowl while Sakura and Sasuke mess around as they look through a textbook.

" _What's charms?_ " Sakura asks curiously.

Sasuke shrugs " _No idea, but I clearly don't need lessons on that._ " He smirks and flicks his hair in a way that has fangirls squealing back in Konoha. Sakura makes a face and turns back to her book.

" _Apparently, there's a spell that cleans up a mess._ " She sighs. _"What I wouldn't give to have that at hand after you guys fight._ " She continues to flip through the pages. _"Oh-"_ she freezes. Naruto turns to his teammates and sees Sakura's face fall.

Sasuke leans over to see what had caught her eye, then promptly snatches the book from here. _"I thought we established that the magic of wizards are much less powerful than our chakra,"_ he says.

Sakura scowls and tries to take back the book, but Sasuke tosses it to Naruto, and he instinctively catches it.

 _"I didn't mean it like that,"_ Sakura says. _"I was just- it's a medic's curiosity!"_

Naruto instantly understands, and he puts the book to the side. Sakura dos not attempt to move to get it.

 _"We all did our best,_ " he says quietly. _"And we can't change the past. Having extra techniques or even these spell things wouldn't have saved more people."_

 _"Maybe it would have,"_ Sakura says, her voice equally quiet and defeated. _"All the wizards do are wave their wands and utter words. Maybe that could have reduced healing time-"_

 _"We don't even know if magic works in our world,"_ Sasuke says, _"Chakra and magic are different and there must be a reason our we've never experienced magic until we came over to this world."_

 _"We all did or best, Sakura-chan,"_ he repeats. _"Even if something a little more could have changed things, that is something impossible because that's beyond the best. If it were possible, that would have been our reality."_

 _"Right."_ Sakura closes her eyes and appears to count to ten in her head, and when she opens them again and holds out her hand, Naruto passes the textbook back to her.

 _"Anyways,"_ Naruto looks down at his list again. _"Magical creatures,"_ he says. _"Do you think the Kyuubi counts?"_

Sasuke shoots him a strange look and Sakura cracks a small smile, and Naruto glances down at his list some more.

 _"Also, I probably need lessons on transformation!"_ He says. _"Maybe-"_

 _"Transfiguration,"_ Sakura and Sasuke say at the same time, and when the two laugh, Naruto buries his face behind the sheet of paper to hide his grin.

* * *

At dinner that night, Lucius Malfoy explains that tomorrow they would be attending an event called the 'Quidditch world cup', which was apparently some huge event that many people would die to watch.

Or that as the impression Naruto got as he watched Draco almost brag that his father had gotten them tickets as well, and that they would be sitting in one of the best seats available.

"We will be accompanied by Cornelius Fudge," Lucius says. "He is the Minister of Magic," he explains when all he receives are blank looks. "I expect you children to behave yourselves while out in public."

Naruto scowls at the grouping but he does not complain.

After dinner is over, Lucius Malfoy calls them over to his office.

"The Death Eaters will be launching an attack during the celebration after the match," he says curtly. "Since you are to remain undercover throughout the duration of this Academic year, you are to pretend you have no idea what is going on. Try to draw little suspicion as possible."

"We're merely transfer students from a distant country that just happen to be staying with you due to family relationships," Sakura says. "Understood."

Lucius nods to dismiss them but just as they are about to leave, he stops them.

"Draco does not know about this," he says, "Though I am sure he will understand the moment the raid starts, he-"

At this, Naruto cannot help but grin. "Don't worry," he says. "We'll keep your son safe."

They leave before Lucius can say anything else.

* * *

 **Update~**

 **Firstly, we (more like Darque) created a tumblr account (yay!)**

 ** _Darque: I just graduated, and I'm making all sorts of new accounts to try and keep in touch with my friends, and tumblr was one of them, so I thought why not._**

 **Feel free to check us (her) out. We'll be taking questions and stuff there (once Darque figures out how that thing works) so feel free to message us (her) there. Also, our stories will be posted over there, too, and will be receiving minor checks and updates before they are uploaded, so if you want to read a slightly better, neater version of our stories, we'll put the link on our profile~**

 **WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN AROUND TO DOING MUCH THERE, SO PLEASE BE AWARE IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE EVERYTHING IS UP AND NICE. BUT we will also be posting other stuff (maybe) once it's up and running, so do check us out for stupid content in the near future~**

 **Now, onto the usual AN stuff:**

 ** _Darque: So, Draco may appear OOC, and I dunno._**

 **Raven: As the original series progressed, Draco changed, especially as the Voldemort began using Malfoy manor as the Death Eater HQ.**

 ** _Darque: Here, despite how friendly and stuff Team Seven are, Draco understands, to an extent, that they are a part of this whole Voldemort thing for a reason. He's a smart boy, he can sense that they are dangerous, even though he may not be able to tell why._**

 ** _Raven: That, an Darque likes the boy too much to make him into a total prat._**

 ** _Darque: Meh. The series was told in Harry boi's kinda biased pov, and Draco clearly has a lot going on. If things had been different, even if a little, Draco could have been a very different character._**

 **Raven: Not to mention, he's got Team Seven to drag out the good in him.**

 **Read and Review~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter NINE**_

Their means of travel to the Quidditch stadium was a port key, and Sakura stifles a groan before she begins to pump chakra to her mind. It had been the rapid motion had had made her sick the first time, so maybe she could weaken the effects with her chakra.

She hadn't had the chance to test out whether it would help or not, but being prepared, even if only a little, made her feel better already. This time, they were also armed with a better understanding on how exactly they were supposed to do this. Sakura finds herself stand in between Draco and Naruto, with Sasuke on the Jinchuurki's left and Draco's parents in between Sasuke and their son.

At the set time, they all grab onto the unraveled object and when they finally arrive, Sakura is pleased to say that her counter measure had worked. When she tells her teammates that, Sasuke scowls while Naruto grins, and she sees money being passed between them. "Did you bet on whether or not it would work?" She asks curiously.

"We bet on whether or not you'd puke on me," Naruto says, grinning, and Sakura rolls her eyes.

* * *

After a while, though, Sakura finds herself not needing to feign amazement, because this Quidditch world cup, however of a time wasting event it may have sounded like, clearly was a very anticipated event. The stadium is enormous, and a countless number of people were already seated and cheering when they arrived. Still, despite the crowd, the Malfoys still have an air about the that make people move aside for them. For that, Sakura is grateful, because she really does not look forward to having to shove through the crowd.

"This is actually pretty cool," Naruto says.

"It is," Sakura agrees. She then turns to Draco, tapping his arm to get his attention. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The minister's box," he tells her. "It's said to be the best seats, and we were personally invited by the Minister himself."

Sakura sees that this is something the boy clearly takes pride in, and she smiles. "Your father must be a very important person," she says, and Draco preen like she had praised him.

"He is," he says.

Sakura thinks back to the night before, when Lucius had been unable to say the words they had understood. Perhaps this world was not all magic and glitter as it had first seemed.

A while later, Sakura stops when Draco stops, and she soon realizes that it is because Lucius had paused in his steps to look up at someone. "Well, put it this way," the Malfoy says, mockingly. "If it rains, you'll be the first to now."

Sakura squints up to the figures the man is talking to and makes out a group she assumes is a family, and judging from the way their expression instantly falls, she can sense that the two families did not get along. She feels Naruto and Sasuke move up closer to her, so that she can almost feel their breaths on the back of her head.

"We are in the minister's box," Draco quips in, "by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Lucius spins around to smack the boy in the chest with his cane, and the sound brings a frown to her face. "Don't boast, Draco," he says. "There's no need with these people,"

Sakura stiffens when she sees something, and from the way Naruto grips her shoulder, she knows the boys have noticed it too. "Harry Potter," Sasuke whispers, and Sakura faintly nods.

The boy is standing next to a girl who is also not a part of the ginger family. As they watch, the bespectacled boy puts his arm around the other girl and begins to lead her away, when Lucius reaches out with his cane, pinning the boy's hand to the rail. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" He says. "While you can."

Sakura sees the pain flash through the boy's eyes and the way he grits his teeth as Lucius does not relent.

Behind her, Naruto winces. "Ouch," he says, and the instant everyone turns toward them, Sakura knows it had been loud enough for the two families to hear. She holds back a sigh, knowing that it had been on purpose.

Naruto grins. "What?" He asks innocently. "That did look like it hurt."

Lucius eyes them for a few seconds, before he graceful whips around to continue on their merry way. Draco stares at them with wide eyes before Sakura finally takes pity on him and waves a hand in front of his face. "Your father is leaving us," she says, and that seems to shake him out of his stupor enough to turn around and quickly follow the man quickly vanishing into the crowd.

Once they boy is far enough, Sakura wriggles her fingers at Harry Potter and his friends. Sasuke ignores them, like he does everyone else, while Naruto waves more openly, before they hurry after the Malfoys.

If they were gong to spend a year being paid to stalk the boy, they didn't have to make things harder by making him dislike them, after all. However, they had failed to take into account any personal grudge the boy might have against the Malfoys. He might already dislike them simply due to their relationship with the family.

She sighs.

Soon, they arrive at the 'special box' and are greeted by a man Lucius tells them is Cornelius Fudge. He introduces them as the children of some influential figures he had met during a party a while ago, and greetings are exchanged. Sakura shoots her two teammates one more look before she smiles, taking up her role as their designated spokes person, and begins to spin their perfect tale of deception.

It is nothing they cannot deal with, though.

They are shinobi after all.

* * *

The two teams, the Irish and the Bulgarians, are introduced, and after a furry of fireworks and a bunch of people flying around on what Sakura can only describe as broomsticks, the match begins.

"Are those broomsticks?" Naruto asks, eyes wide.

Draco, over hearing, nods, looking surprised. "Do you not use them where you come from?" He asks.

"We don't really fly," Sakura says awkwardly.

At the same time, Naruto says, "We use those things to clean the yard."

Draco slowly nods, shooting them strange looks, before he is soon caught up by the cheering crowd and he turns back to the match.

Sakura does not understand the rules, at all, but she can understand that something must have happened every time someone cheers.

Which is all the time.

Maybe something was happening all the time.

"I don't get it," she says to no one in particular.

"Neither do it," Sasuke says.

* * *

 **Update, my friends~**

 ** _Darque: Sadly, no Hogwarts Quidditch for Team Seven to take over._**

 **Raven: Daww D:**

 _ **Darque: Still, I'm thinking Sakura will make a very scary chaser. Or a beater.**_

 **Raven: No one will be able to stop her quaffes, and anyone hit by a bludger she whacks will most probably die.**

 _ **Darque: Sasuke, with the Sharingan, is definitely the seeker.**_

 **Raven: He'd be a good keeper too.**

 _ **Darque: Naruto can be a one man team. His clones to cover all the roles and voila, you got a team.**_

 **Raven: Apart from the fact that that'll blow their cover, or at least have them listed down as '** **suspic** **ious** **', in a second.**

 _ **Darque: Right...**_

 **Read and Review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read the AN today; we're looking for opinions on Team Seven housing.**

 _ **Chapter TEN**_

One side wins, Sakura is sure of that.

If someone asks her _which side_ won, she is not as sure.

One of the two teams playing won. Obviously.

Draco on the other hand, clearly understands who won, and he is having what looks like a seizure. If Sakura hadn't been a medic, she'd probably panic and call for one. Instead, she glares ruefully at Naruto and Sasuke as they snicker at her for the third time in the past ten minutes.

"-and the keeper from Bulgaria-"

Sakura takes a deep breath.

"-then Krum's _dive_ -"

Apparently, Sasuke's constant brooding was a very useful way of keeping people from talking to them. One thing she did not understand, though, was why Draco had picked _her_ over _Naruto_ to chatter at. She was sure the blond looked much more approachable than her.

"-it was _amazing-"_

Sakura lets the boy continue talking at her, though, because she had seen how the boy instantly goes quiet the moment Lucius is within hearing distance. The man is currently outside, having left after a few men had come to call him, leaving Draco to freely talk.

There is also the fact that the boy appears nervous about something. Lucius had said that his son did not know of the arrangements of tonight, but perhaps the younger Malfoy was not as ignorant as she had thought.

Suddenly, there is something that sounds like an explosion, then a moment of silence, before people begin to rapidly move around outside. Draco immidietly stops talking and almost instinctively pulls out his wand. Sakura takes a deep breath, then slowly stands up. Her teammates do the same.

" _It looks like it's begun,_ " Sasuke says.

 _"Yeah,"_ Naruto creeps towards the entrance of the room and peeks out. _"So, Lucy said to not appear suspicious. Do we stay in here? Or join the running crowd."_

 _"If there's a sudden attack, I'm sure the natural thing to do would be to run."_ Sakura says.

 _"Right."_

Sakura turns to Draco, who's grip on his wand is no tight she is afraid it might break. "Let's get out of here," she says, and Draco stiffly nods.

* * *

Naruto pushes through the crowd, cutting through the sea of people so that Sakura and Draco don't get swept away. Sasuke is at the back to make sure of the same thing.

Once upon a time, he had been shorter than his pink haired teammate. The thought brings a grin to his face.

He reaches out with his chakra and senses that the direction where there are fewer people, and soon they break through the crowd and into the trees. "Let's take a breath here,"

Draco leans against a nearby tree, breathing heavily. "Did you know?" He asks.

"About?" Sakura asks.

"The attack."

Naruto glances over at his two teammates and when all he receives are shrugs, he sighs. "We did, kind of."

Draco glances down and does not say anything else. Soon, the screams of the crowd gets louder, and Naruto sees a flash of green in the sky. "Is that a snake?" He asks.

"That's the Death Mark," Draco says quietly. "The mark of the Dark Lord."

Naruto senses something. "We've got company."

Sakura turns towards him, a hand moving towards a hidden pouch. Sasuke tenses. "Who is it?" He asks.

"Harry Potter," Naruto says. "And two others."

"Probably Granger and Weasley," Draco says, then he stiffens.

"You don't get along, do you?" Naruto asks, though it is more a statement than a question.

Draco nods again stiffly, and Naruto notes the way the boy still has not let go of his wand.

 _"So, what do we do?"_ Sakura asks. She is looking out towards the trees and Naruto realizes that they are close enough that even non-sensors are able to notice them.

 _"We can stay,"_ he says. _"We're going to be watching him for a year. Might as well make a good first impression."_

Sakura nods in understanding, and Naruto sees Draco glancing between them. The boy does not say anything, though.

Soon, they hear the sound of footsteps, and then there is a yelp, some muffled voices, and then finally, they make out a few words. "Tripped over a tree root,"

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco calls out mockingly, and Naruto smacks an imaginary hand over his head. How had he been supposed to know that the boy would go ahead and antagonize them?

Draco does not seem to notice, though, and he marches through the trees towards the trio. The girl had lit up the tip of her wand and the three of them spin in around to glare.

The ginger instantly opens his mouth to say something, but Naruto decides that no, this woudl not do. He darts out of the shadows, a large grin on his face. "Draco! Don't go running of like that!" He then purposefully turns around and fixes the trio with a curious look. "Oh, hi. Are these your friends?"

The ginger boy instantly scoffs and Draco shoots Naruto a half angry, half confused look before he sneers. "Obviously not," he says, but he does not outwardly demand why he was asking a question he already knew the answer to.

Sakura and Sasuke choose that moment to step out of the trees behind him. "It's a mess," Sakura says, eyes wide. "There's fire everywhere and I saw some people in black cloaks-" she cuts herself off. "Who are they?"

Naruto inwardly laughs at Sakura's expression. They are shinobi. Acting is second nature.

"The cloaked men are heading in this direction," Sasuke says. "We should move before they find us."

The trio are looking at them in confusion, as well as a little suspicion. Finally, the ginger opens his mouth. "Moving won't help if you're with _him,_ " he says, gesturing toward Draco. "I bet his parent's are out there in masks and cloaks."

There is another explosion, much louder than any of the ones before, and they all hear the screams that follow. "I have no idea what that means," Naruto says. "But if you don't want to get caught up in the mess, I suggest we all get out of here."

Draco, who had been quiet ever since Naruto had cut in, speaks. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asked, eyes hardening.

"It means, we should all start moving. Right now," Sakura says. "I'm not going to say anything if you want to stay, though I have no idea why you'd want to, but _I_ came here to watch the Quidditch World cup. It was my first ever, by the way. First ever Quidditch match, to be specific. Where we come from, it's not a common sport. Anyways, the match was amazing, and I'm not about to ruin this experience by being blasted into pieces by green glitter," she then pointedly begins marching into the trees, Sasuke heading off after her. Naruto shoots Draco a hidden smile, before he grabs the boy by the shoulders from behind and begins to push him after his teammates.

"You really should get out of here," he says to the trio. "It's not safe."

The moment the trees hide them from Harry Potter and his friends, and they are far enough to not be heard, Sakura stops and turns back the way they had come. "Do you think they'll be fine?"

"People approaching from that way." Naruto points into the trees. "And they're heading there. They'll be fine."

Draco yanks himself away from his grip and whips around. "What the bloody hell was that?" He demands.

Naruto turns to his teammates.

 _"We weren't sworn to secrecy,"_ Sakura says. _"Though Lucius insists we don't appear suspicious."_

 _"We can tell his son, can't we?"_ Naruto asks.

 _"Nothing on the contract saying we can't."_ Sasuke says, shrugging.

Naruto nods, then turns back to Draco, who had taken a few steps away from them and was now standing with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure you know we aren't really here to enjoy a new culture," he says, and Draco nods.

"You're a part of the Lord's plan," he says.

Naruto grins. "Exactly. We're here because we were hired to do a job, and that certain job is made easier if Harry Potter trusts us."

Draco pauses, and his eyes widen. "Then-"

Naruto looks up when he senses several people making their way towards them. "Your father's back," he says. "With company."

Draco stiffens, and he does not ask any more question. Soon, Lucius appears from the trees, mask pushed up. "We are returning to the manor," he says.

Naruto pats Draco on the back, before they follow the man back into the trees.

* * *

 **Update, my friends.**

 **So, we'd like your opinion on something.**

 _ **Darque: We are struggling with housing.**_

 **Raven: Right.**

 _ **Darque: We'll start with Naruto.**_

 **Raven:** **Initially, we'd jut assumed we'd be putting him in Gryffindor, but then we looked through some things, and now we're torn between Gryffindor and Hufflepu** **f** f. **This is because, sure, Naruto's courageous, brave, and has a strong will, but what we think defines him the most is his unwavering loyalty. He's also very hardworking and has a thing for justice. He has Slytherin aspects of him too, where his dream (and reality later on) is to become Hokage, the highest rank within a village, even back when he was thought to be stupid and talentless. He then does make Hokage, which shows leadership, and he's shown that he can be cunning.**

 _ **Darque: Next, is Sakura.**_

 **Raven: Again, we'd have put her into Gryffindor initially. We're torn for her because, just like Naruto, she's loyal and hardworking in a Hufflepuff way, and she also has that whole courageous, bravery Gryffindor part of her, but then she goes about it in a studying and learning Ravenclaw kind of way, and then all of this is driven by the Slytherin ambition, because next to Naruto and Sasuke, she** **doesn't** **have a background of** **any so** **rt** **backing her up and yet, because she** **doesn't** **want** **to** **be left behind, she asks Tsunade, a Sannin and the leader of her entire** **village** **, for an apprenticeship, and that's where her story really starts.**

 _ **Darque: Then there's Sasuke.**_

 **Raven: There aren't _as_ may choices for Sasuke. Sasuke=Slytherin, maybe, but we're also considering him for Ravenclaw. Sure, he's ambitious and there's that ****whole** **snake thing, but he isn't really what we consider to be cunning and shrewd. His signature technique is not a genjutsu, but a chidori. He's a brute force kind of guy. If he doesn't like the person standing in his way, solution one is to give them a nicely wrapped chidori. Then, he's logical. He's got that whole 'become roommates with Orochimaru because no one understood how awesome snakes were' phase, which could be considered the Slytherin ambition, but at the same time, he did this to learn more, which would then make it a Ravenclaw thing.**

 ** _Darque: All shinobi are Slytherin-y._**

 **Raven: That's why we need a defining factor.**

 ** _Darque_ _:_ Anyways, _that's reasoning simplified and listed down. Please share with us what you think!_**

 **Read and Review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW STORY INFO AT THE BOTTOM!**

 _ **Chapter ELEVEN**_

The moment they return to their rooms, Sasuke collapses onto the closest bed. He groans when Sakura falls on top of him, and when Naruto decides that he needs to join the pile, he shoves them both off.

Sakura sighs and spreads her arms, smacking both boys in the chest. _"Today was so tiring," s_ he sighs.

 _"It was,"_ Naruto agrees. _"I'm ready to crash."_

 _"Calls dibs on the shower first,"_ Sakura says, and she sits up.

 _"Awww, no fair Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto whines. _"Can I-"_

Sakura rolls her eyes. _"You wish,"_ she says and moves towards the bathroom. _"If you even try, I will throw you out of the window,"_ she says, then she slams the door shut.

Naruto laughs and falls back down next to his other teammate. _"So,"_ he says. _"What did you think?"_

 _"About?"_ Sasuke asks.

 _"Let's start with Harry Potter."_

 _"He looked like Kabuto."_

Naruto grins. _"I admit, he did."_

Sasuke scoffs. _"He was just a boy."_

 _"A boy who, apparently, reflected some killer jutsu with his forehead when he was a kid,"_ Naruto pauses and he wonders if his pink haired teammate will ever escape the forehead jokes. _"It wasn't even that big."_

Sasuke scoffs at this.

Naruto closes his eyes. "What _about the Death Eaters?"_

 _"I don't like that they're targeting unarmed and unaware non-magic folk, but-"_

 _"We're bound by a contract,"_ Naruto finishes understandingly.

Sasuke sighs. _"I'm also worried about Draco,"_ he says.

 _"We have to be careful when we venture into things not a part of our mission,"_ Naruto says but he nods because he feels the same. _"I get you, though."_

 _"They're just children,"_ Sasuke says again, and Naruto nods a second time.

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

The next few days, they often find themselves in the company of Draco, who has taken it upon himself to go through school material with them.

He goes over the different courses, the teachers, and what to expect, as well as the housing system. "I'm a Slytherin," he explains. "All Malfoys have been in Slytherin for a very long time,"

Sakura frowns at the colors offered to her. "At least it's only the tie," she says. "I think my hair would look horrible with a green robe."

"The hat takes into consideration the personal preference of the student, right?" Sasuke asks.

Draco nods. "The hat will sort you based on your personality and the likes, but if you insist on another house, it'll listen."

"Do we stick together?" Naruto asks. "Or do we separate to cover more ground?"

Draco suddenly looks uncomfortable as their talk shifts towards their job. "I-I think I'll go check on mother," he says. It is a weak excuse, but Sakura appreciates it nonetheless.

Sakura smiles, trying to not scare the boy off. "See you later, then."

Draco hurries out of the room and the moment the door closes, Sakura hops off the chair she had been sitting on and joins the boys on the ground.

Sasuke nods without looking up. _"I'd like to stick as close to Harry Potter as possible,"_ he pauses. _"As long as the one doing the sticking is not me."_

His comment is ignored.

 _"Draco said that the houses don't get along very well,"_ Naruto says. _"Especially Slytherin and Gryffindor."_

 _"Harry Potter is Gryffindor, right?"_ Sasuke is once again looking through a book on the school. _"It would be nice to have someone there."_

 _"Where do you think we'll fit in?"_ Sakura asks curiously.

 _"Each of the houses values different things,"_ Sasuke explains. _"Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff-what kind of name is that?-values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit, while Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness."_

 _"Slytherin sounds like all shinobi,"_ Sakura says absentmindedly.

 _"Snakesss,"_ Sasuke says.

 _"What?"_ Naruto asks.

Sasuke freezes and quickly shakes his head. _"Nothing."_

Sakura eyes her teammate strangely for a while longer before she nods. _"Well,"_ she says. _"Tomorrow's school."_

Naruto groans and flops backward dramatically. _"Ew."_

Sakura rolls her eyes. " _We should probably go rest."_ She stands up as she says this, and she stretches. _"Everything starts for real tomorrow."_

* * *

The next day Team Seven wake up like any other day, with the sun. There is a certain air of tense around them, though, and Sasuke finds himself taking a few minutes longer in the bathroom than he usually would have to wash his face twice. He is the last to have done so and when he steps out, both his teammates are already dressed in the clothing Narcissa had picked out for them and are standing around, unsure of what to do.

They finally sit and go through last minute plans, and a few hours later, an elf comes knocking to alert them of their departure. Before they leave, Lucius tells them that Dumbledore had been told that they were transfers and that everything had been sorted over at the school as well. Apart from that, no one really speaks, though Team Seven do occasionally point out the things they had never seen before.

They are each given a suitcase for their school things, and another for all the outfits they would apparently need throughout the year. Team Seven had made sure to pack the minimum. Draco has more than two bags, though, and then they are handed a trolley Draco takes up an entire one by himself while they manage to share, then allocate Naruto to push the thing. The blond complains but does not put up much of a fight.

When they arrive at their destination, though, Naruto appears to no longer be able to restrain himself. "Is that a _train?_ " He asks.

Lucius eyes him strangely. "Why, it most certainly is."

Naruto is not at all put off by his tone. "You ride those?"

"Back where we come from, those only carry raw material across the lands," Sakura explains, and Sasuke decides that there isn't much harm in delving such information.

"And even those are found pretty far away from where we live," Naruto agrees.

Lucius does not say anything else, and instead the adults usher the four of them towards one of the pillars which stood between stops 9 and 10. "Platform nine and a three quarters lies beyond this pillar, hidden with magic," Lucius says, when none of Team Seven make a move. "Draco, go first."

The boy nods then pulls back a little before he rushes straight at the pillar trolley first. He runs right through it like there isn't a brick wall right there. Sasuke activates his Sharingan for a brief second to see how exactly this worked, then turns it off before people notice.

Team Seven quickly follow, and when Sasuke goes through after Naruto and Sakura, he is breath taken, for just a moment, as he arrives on the other side. They are no longer surrounded by people dressed in commoner clothing and are now surrounded by people dressed in robes, all pushing trolleys. Some of the adults and children are still dressed in what he has come to know as muggle wear, but many others are dressed in the uncomfortable outfit of the magic folk.

"This train takes us to Hogwarts," Draco says. Behind them, Lucius and Narcissa step through the pillar. "Let's go find a cabin. I'll introduce you to my friends."

The Malfoy's goodbyes aren't anywhere near as affectionate as some of the ones Sasuke sees, though he catches Lucius whisper into Draco's year and then gesture in their direction. Draco's eyes light up and he nods before he leads them onto the train.

* * *

 **NEW STORY:**

 **The Deity of Spring:**

 **Swearing revenge upon the world for the sins committed against her thousands of years ago, Kaguya rose from the ashes, bringing with her an army of Zetsus, and began a slow but sure march towards the Elemental Nations. Faced with a threat like never before, the people, in a desperate effort to make a stand, turn towards another legend, the Deity of Spring, for help. AU/SakuMulti.**

* * *

 **Update, my darlings~**

 _ **Darque: I actually really REALLY enjoyed reading your two cents on the houses, so do keep them coming.**_

 **Raven: See, if you manage to sound intelligent, or at least a little smarter than you usually are, people reply with** **intelligence, the intelligence they usually hide so that you can understand what they're saying without consulting google every other word.**

 _ **Darque: =.=**_

 **Raven: We're still thinking, but we have some vague ideas of where to put Team Seven.**

 _ **Darque: I'm half tempted to dump Sasuke into Hufflepuff just for the comedy, like:**_

 _ **"Uchiha Sasuke!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Hufflepuff!"**_

 _ **Sasuke freezes for a second. "Huffle-**_ **what?** _ **"**_

 _ **Together, Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing.**_

 **Raven: Well, you are a meme, so you could if you wanted to.**

 _ **Darque: Wow. Who killed cockroaches in your breakfast?**_

 **Read and Review~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter TWELVE**_

"Crabbe and Goyle should have secured a cabin for us," Draco says.

No one asks who 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' are, because soon enough, two boys come down from the other end of the corridor and Draco nods curtly at them before he beings to follow them further onto the train.

 _"Didn't he say, friends?"_ Naruto whispers.

 _"Seems more like minions,"_ Sakura replies.

They are lead into an empty cabin. Draco immediately takes a seat by the window and the two boys obediently sit opposite him.

"Apparently, Hogwarts is hosting a special event this year," Draco tells them, as they move about putting their things onto the compartments above. "Father was told by Cornelius Fudge." Sasuke sees Naruto roll his eyes as the Malfoy begins praising his father again and while he does not make such an outwardly reaction, he agrees with his teammate. Sasuke then eyes the space between the boys, then the space beside Draco, before he nudges Sakura into the latter seat and sits beside her.

Naruto huffs, then takes a seat opposite Sasuke. "Could you and Sakura-chan switch seats?" He asks. "I don't want to spend the entire time staring into your ugly face."

Sasuke scoffs. "I'm more worried looking at you would make me blind."

"Boys," Sakura sighs. "We're not even moving yet, so please, try to be mature." She then turns to the two boys openly staring at them. "Draco, who are your friends?"

Draco makes a face at the term but does not correct her. "Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe," he says curtly. "Goyle, Crabbe, these are Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They're children of my father's friends."

The two boys nod awkwardly and Sasuke decides to leave the diplomatic or political or friendly whatever all to Sakura, who smiles brightly at them.

" _He says friends, but calls them by their surnames,"_ he notes.

 _"Maybe you do that for people you aren't that close with?"_ Sakura says. _"Like back at home."_

A moment later, there is a knock at the compartment door and Sasuke looks up to see a girl as well as two boys, all in a green tie, just like Draco, Gregory, and Vincent. "Draco!" The girl calls, then she eyes the members of Team Seven with part curiosity and part irritation in her eyes. "Who're you?"

One of the boys pulls the girl back. "Thought we could sit with you, but I guess your compartment's full."

For a moment, Draco looks torn, and Naruto speaks up. "You can sit with your friends if you want. We can go look for another compartment."

Draco looks alarmed at this, and he shakes his head. "No, it's fine," he says, and instead chases the two boys opposite him out of the cabin. The two boys don't even complain as they shuffle out and Sasuke catches the frown on Sakura's face as she watches them.

Naruto, now awkwardly sitting alone opposite them, grabs Sakura's wrist and tugs her over to sit next to him. Sasuke sighs, but follows, because he was not sitting squished between a bunch of magic children.

The girl rushes over and seats herself next to Draco, and the two other boys squeeze in next to her.

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco says, gesturing towards the girl. "Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond says, grinning. "This is Haruno Sakura, and that's Uchiha Sasuke."

"He said our surnames first," Sakura supplies helpfully.

"Why are sitting with Draco?" The girl asks, rather haughtily.

Draco quickly leans in. "Our parents are friends," he says. "They're here for a year as transfer students."

Pansy huffs and folds her arms but Sasuke sees a familiar glint in Theodore's eyes and realizes that the boy too must have some relation to the Dark Lord.

"Transfers?" Blaise asks. "Then you aren't sorted yet?"

Sakura shakes her head. "We're doing that when we get to school today," she explains.

"Which house are you hoping to get into?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, recognizing that the answer to the question would be a rather important one. He glances over to his teammates; it appears they were already being asked to choose a stance.

However, Draco, surprisingly, appears to be biting his lip, but he does not say anything.

"Well," Sakura begins. "The housing system is very new for us. Where we come from education, is done a little different, so we're really not sure."

Instantly, Pansy's attention seems to turn from the Hogwarts houses to where Team Seven came from. Sasuke knows he should be listening, just in case someone asks him about something alter and his story clashes with the one Sakura is currently weaving, but he is just so _bored._

His blond teammate leans in towards him from behind Sakura. " _Do you think Lucy asked his son to keep an eye on_ us?" Naruto asks.

Draco jumps at their change in language, but for now, none of them pay him any attention.

 _"That would explain why he didn't want us to leave, and Lucius did tell him something earlier,"_ Sasuke agrees. _"Though what happens if we're sorted into different houses? Draco either isn't very good at this, isn't thinking it through, or there's another reason."_

"What are you saying?" Pansy asks, curiously. "What language is that?"

Sasuke sees Draco flinch again and his hand twitches, almost like he wants to the stop the girl from further questioning her. Sakura, however, simply smiles. "It's Japanese," she tells her. "The boys are just nervous; they revert back to our mother tongue when they're nervous."

Sasuke tries his best to not look offended; it is a good cover, but he was most definitely _not_ nervous. From the corner of his eye, he sees Naruto's lip twitch.

"Well, I guess it must be pretty nerve-wracking to enter a new school," Theodore guesses, and Sasuke sees him and the young Malfoy share a look.

"It helps that we already know some people going in," Sakura says easily, and not once does her smile waver. "I have to say, it's also a little exciting."

Finally, Naruto loses it. He bursts out laughing, and hand flying to his head as he shakes.

Sakura turns to him, her smile no longer present, and stares blankly. "What?" She asks.

 _"You sound so_ normal _, Sakura-chan,"_ Naruto gasps out. _"You sound so nice-"_

The blond's words are cut off by a sharp intake of air as the pinkette nails him in the side with a painful looking elbow jab. He doubles over and clutches at his stomach.

Sakura turns back to the Hogwarts students, who are now staring at them, her smile back in place. "He's nervous," she says.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

 **Does anyone know WHY people need to have seen death be able to see thestrals?**

 **Was it ever explained?**

* * *

 **Chapter twelve is here~**

 _ **Darque: They get sorted next chapter (Probably. They will, unless they're attacked by something before they get to school and they're delayed).**_

 **Raven: Dun Dun DDDUUUUUUNNNNNN.**

 _ **Darque: We haven't written it**_ **yet _,_ _but the SORTING WILL BE HERE SOON._**

 **Raven: Now we're just going to go converse over google docs chat for the FINAL SHOWDOWN: WHERE TO PUT TEAM SEVEN.**

 _ **Darque: Oooo yessss.**_

 **Read and Review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter THIRTEEN_**

Once off the train, a large man who introduces himself to be Rubert Hagrid leads them away to join the first years on some boat. Apparently, they were going to be sorted alongside the first years, and this was just more convenient.

More eye-catching too, but Naruto does not complain as they say goodbye to Draco and his friends.

The school is as big and majestic as Draco and the pictures they had seen suggested, and Team Seven are once again blown away by how extensive the wizarding world seemed to be.

"It's cool," Naruto admits. "But why a castle?"

Sakura shrugs, only half listening. She is leaning over the edge of the boat, eyes wide. The pinkette had taken one look at the weather, then the boat, and had done her chakra anti-sickness thing before she even stepped near one. "Is there something down there?"

Naruto nods slowly, never having given it much thought. "There is," he says. "Though now that you mention it, it's pretty huge."

"It's a school," Sasuke says reasonably. He hisses when their boat rocks again and a wave crashes down onto him. "It's probably nothing that can harm the students."

Sakura looks uneasy as she leans away. "I hope so."

They receive a lot of looks from the first year students but Team Seven largely ignores them. Naruto is sure they are able to do so mainly because they are always at the center of attention. Sakura claims that it is because he and Sasuke are always being stupid, but Naruto is sure that it is because they are awesome, and awesome people are always eye-catching.

 _"So, houses?"_ Sakura asks.

 _"I want the blue house,"_ Sasuke immediately says _. "Blue is awesome."_

 _"Then I want red,"_ Sakura says. _"Because red is pretty."_

Naruto wonders if his teammates had always been childish on the inside and if all the intelligence they manage to flaunt around were simply masks because he is pretty sure they would sound stupid to anyone who understood what was being said.

By the time they are across the lake, everyone is drenched. Sakura is quick to cast a drying spell on herself and Sasuke follows her example. Naruto scowls when they turn expectantly towards him and he casts it too before grinning. His female teammate rolls her eyes in amusement and the Uchiha scoffs. No one else appears to have noticed, for they are all still dripping wet and shivering.

They are greeted by a lady by the huge gates and Naruto realizes that the rest of the school is already seated in what appears to be a huge hall. The witch, Professor Minerva McGonagall, calls them aside while the first years begin talking to themselves in excitement.

"Hogwarts usually does not receive transfer students, so you are a rather rare case," they are told. "The first year students will be sorted first, and then it will be your turn."

Naruto wonders if the social power Lucy holds in this world has allowed him to pull the necessary strings. If it really is 'rare', their arrival will be clearly noted and people will keep an eye on them to see what made them special.

Professor McGonagall takes her position at the head of the first years and begins to lead them into the school. They are made to stand in a line in front of the rest of the school and behind them is what appears to be the Professor's table. Naruto and his teammates stand to the side and he can feel the students noticing them and talking among themselves.

The witch then places a stool in front of them, and then on top of it, she puts down an old, tattered looking hat. Naruto feels chakra radiating from the object and while he is expecting something, he is still rather surprised when it begins to sing.

" _Ino can sing better than that thing, and she's a pig,"_ Sakura mutters, then watches in disbelief when the song ends and everyone begins to clap.

Professor McGonagall steps up again, and this time there is a scroll in her hands. "When I call out your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool," she says. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." She looks down at her list. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

A shivering boy steps forward and does as instructed. THere is a moment of silence before the hat calls out "RAVENCLAW!".

People clap as the boy sits down at the blue table. The names, shouts, and claps continue, and finally, the last boy is sorted. Naruto is now very aware that literally, everyone in the hall is staring at them. Professor McGonagall steps up again and gestures towards them.

"This year, we have a rare case of transfer students over from the magical community of Japan," she announces. "They will be joining us in the fourth year, and they, too, will now be sorted."

"Haruno, Sakura!"

The pinkette smiles pleasantly and steps up towards the front. She places the hat on her head and sits down. There is a pause, much longer than with any of the other first years before the hat calls out "SLYTHERIN!"

His teammate pauses, as though she is trying to put the name with the color before she makes a face and moves to join the green table. Naruto sees Draco hastily move aside to make her space.

" _I_ wanted the snake house," Sasuke mutters.

Naruto scoffs. "Didn't you want blue?" He asks.

"Can't I be a blue snake?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

The raven steps forward and once again, the silence that follows is long enough to make people begin to shift uneasily. Finally, the hat cries out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto inwardly snickers as his teammates both receive the colors that are as far away from what they had wanted as possible. He steps up and repeats the actions his teammates had previously made, and the moment he places the hat on his head he hears a voice.

"I see all three of you are rather unique."

Naruto pauses. So the thing could sing _and_ read minds?

"Indeed."

He jumps. Right, it could read minds. _Can you share anything you see here?_

The hat chuckles. "Your friends all asked me that too," he says. "And as I have told them, no, I cannot." Naruto relaxes and allows the hat to shuffle through his mind. "You are brave, very brave. You will do very well in Gryffindor. And there is a sense of strong ambition within you. You and your friends could probably make it in any of the houses."

Naruto thinks about how the three of them had come to this conclusion earlier. The hat shifts on his head.

"But I can see how everything you do is fueled by a strong sense of loyalty towards your friends. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

Naruto can _hear_ Sasuke mocking him for the name of his house, but he finds he does not mind as he places the hat back down onto the stool and joins the table of cheering students seated at the yellow table. He is not sure why exactly this is, but he is very glad that the hat had deemed loyalty the most important aspect within him because that is the part of himself he treasures the most.

* * *

 **Update~**

 ** _Darque: I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR OPINIONS AND WE THOUGHT AND THOUGH AND THOUGHT AND THIS IS WHAT WE CAME UP WITH PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET IF YOU DON'T AGREE._**

 **Raven: We have to admit, some of the houses were stronger candidates than others not only due to character traits we thought were important but a large part od it also came down to PLOT REASONS (Like Sasuke. We wanted them all in different houses and some people begged us not to go through with the Sasuke-Hufflepuff thing).**

 ** _Darque: I sometimes don't like asking for reader opinion simply because it might make people feel like we ignored their opinion even though we asked for it, WHICH IS NOT TRUE. Sometimes I read reviews and I go like wait what the fish? because you notice things I missed and it's actually a really good idea and even if I can't incorporate it into the current story, it makes an appearance later on, or in another story._**

 **Raven: We really enjoyed reading your opinions about this whole thing, and we're sorry if you just cannot find yourselves to agree with where Team Seven ended up.**

 ** _Darque: We just hope it doesn't deter you from reading the rest of the story as it comes out._**

 **Raven: As for the slightly more selfish reasons...:**

 ** _Darque: I really enjoy writing Sakura-Draco dynamics, and wanted to write more of those. This is mostly a humor fic, and the twins will come to love Sasuke, who can do nothing but deal with them. Naruto, well, he's Naruto; he'll take over the puffs and then proceed to take over all the other houses._**

 **Read and Review~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter FOURTEEN**_

Sakura hesitates at the edge of the Slytherin table and is grateful when Draco gestures her over. She sits down beside him and casually notes how the eyes of the people watching her curiously shift the moment Draco grins at her.

It appears the young Malfoy already holds power over this house. "Glad you could join us," the blond says. Sakura can hear the hint of superiority in his tone and decides that the boy himself knows this.

Sakura smiles back. "I'm glad I'm with people I know," she replies.

"Do you think your friends will be joining us?" Blaise asks, and Sakura glances over towards the front, where Sasuke has just pulled himself up onto the seat.

"I can't be sure," she says carefully. "We were hoping we could...experience different aspects of the different houses." Now that she is in Slytherin, she is sure her teammates will be careful so that they are placed elsewhere. She is proven true moments later when Sasuke ends up in Gryffindor and Naruto in Hufflepuff.

Her new housemates do not look impressed with their sorting, though, and Sakura inwardly rolls her eyes. Draco shuffles nervously and she remembers that the boy is aware of their plan to separate, and wonders why the boy appears so uncomfortable with them. Was he scared?

She glances down at her tie, which has changed color. "I swear this green clashes with my hair," she exclaims.

"I'm sure your hair clashes with everything here," Theodore says in amusement and Sakura sighs.

"I know," she says. "It's impossible to hide."

"Is it natural?" Pansy asks curiously. "You aren't a metamorphmagus?"

Sakura shakes her head, having searched up the term once Draco had brought it up before. "Nope, it's natural."

"That's cool," Blaise says, and Sakura tosses her hair over her shoulder.

The people around her begin to relax the more she interacts with them, and once they are all focused on something else, she glances over her shoulder to look over at her male teammates. Naruto she is sure will be fine, but Sasuke...Sasuke had 'can not make friends' written in his resume.

* * *

Sasuke can already feel eyes on him as he approaches the red table and he ignores the several girls who move aside and try to gesture for him to sit next to them. Soon, he comes across a nervous looking boy and glares at him until he gets the message and shuffles to make him space.

"Hn," he says, then realizes that neither of his teammates are here to soothe him over for him. "Thank you," he tries again.

The boy nods rather quickly and turns away. Sasuke glances around to see that many people are looking at him, and that includes Harry and his friends, who are glancing over with clear distrust in their eyes. None of them call him out for it, though, and Sasuke watches Naruto be sorted. Someone taps his shoulder and she turns around to see a redhead leaning in towards him. "Hello, transfer."

Sasuke sees the kid's identical twin step up beside him, and he nods once. "Hello."

"You're from Japan?" One asks. "I'm Fred, by the way, Fred Weasley. This is George, my brother."

He nods, then remembers last minute that surnames came second here. "Sasuke Uchiha," he says.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke recalls seeing these two with the rest of the Weasleys during the Quidditch event and decides that he actually has to put an effort into getting closer to Potter and his posse. "Likewise," he says.

He feels a slap on his shoulder and scowls up towards Naruto, who is grinning down at him. It appears the Hufflepuff table is next to the Gryffindor one. "What do you want?"

Naruto raises his hands. "I was just making sure you weren't being mean to anyone," he says, then turns towards the twins. "This guy's an asshole," he chirps. "Back at home, he made little kids cry." He then pointed towards the Slytherin table at the far end. "You see our friend there? If he's too mean, you can go tell her and she'll punch him till he's a little nicer."

As if on cue, the pinkette looks up and glares over at them. 'BEHAVE' she mouths, before she turns back to smiling at whatever the kid next to her had said.

The twin laugh at this and Naruto's smug grin widens. "Yeah, bastard, _behave."_

Sasuke scoffs. "I haven't done anything, idiot," he replies. "Now go sit down."

Naruto mock salutes him before he skips over to his table.

Sasuke turns back to his housemates to see that most of them are now smiling more openly at him. If there is one thing Naruto is more skilled at than him, it is making friends, and he reminds himself to somehow thank the blond as the rest of his awkward at best conversations with the people around him go more smoothly.

* * *

Naruto sits down in the space some kids had made for him and immediately turns to the kid on his left. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The kid grins back. "Ernest Macmillan," he replies. "And my friends, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Naruto smiles at the other two. "Nice to meet you," he says.

"Nice to meet you too," Justin replies, and he leans in eagerly. "So you come from the Magical School in Japan?" He asks.

Naruto nods. "My friends and I are over here for some intercultural experience. Our families had friends over here and they were nice enough to help us with the process."

"What's it like there?" Hannah asks.

Naruto laughs. "Less dramatic, I guess," he says. "I can't say about the classes, cause I haven't taken any here yet, but our school was definitely not a castle." They had decided to base their story about the team system in Konoha so that they would all have experience to fall back to as they weave their fake backstory.

"Cool," Ernest says. "Are you and the other two close?"

Naruto nods. "We were in the same class," he says. "We've been together since forever."

Justin suddenly looks a little uncomfortable. "Slytherin is mostly for Dark Wizards," he says quietly. "The girl-"

"Sakura is definitely evil," Naruto says with a blank face. "She rules over us with an iron fist." The three share uncertain looks and he grins. "Nah, she's nice, I swear. You'll like her. Everyone likes her. If anyone's evil, it's the bastard." He gestures over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

"You call him a-a bastard?" Hannah asks, eyes wide.

Naruto shrugs. "He is one, so why not?" He rolls his eyes. "He wanted to be a blue snake."

The three once again share looks of confusion but Naruto merely grins and turns back to the front, because the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, says a few words and like magic, the food appears in front of them.

* * *

 **Update, my friends~**

 _ **Darque: In our non-serious stories, Sasuke is just the dude who's picked on.**_

 **Raven: I realized.**

 _ **Darque: I don't know why.**_

 **Raven: Haha.**

 _ **Darque: I'm excited for how this goes. We have most of it planned out, and all we really need to do is write it all down.**_

 **Raven: And putting it to words is the hard part.**

 _ **Darque: Right. Send us cookies and we'll work faster.**_

 **Read and Review~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter FIFTEEN**_

After they eat, Sakura listens as Dumbledore rattles off a bunch of things because she is sure her teammates aren't listening at all.

The Headmaster tells them about how certain items weren't allowed on school grounds, and that they were forbidden from entering the Forbidden Forest. She could just imagine Naruto and Sasuke competing to see who could explore it first and makes a mental note to make sure they know for sure what the consequences would be if they messed up their mission for something so stupid. He then says that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup was not being held this year, which led to most of the school groaning.

Suddenly, the doors are thrown open with a loud _BANG_. Sakura whips around, ready to draw a weapon in a moment's notice, and eyes the man that had dramatically stepped through. She can instantly tell that this man has known war. If his limp, deep scars, a fake eye, and a chunk of missing nose aren't enough signs of that, Sakura can see something swirling within his eye, something she could easily recognize and relate to.

Dumbledore cheerily introduces him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and only him and Hagrid clap. Everyone else did not seem quite done with staring at the man, but the Headmaster continues with his speech. He tells them about how a special event, the Triwizard Tournament, something that hadn't been held in over a century, is being hosted by Hogwarts.

There are surprised exclamations from all around the room. Dumbledore proceeds to explain how the event was an interschool event held between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatton. By the end of his brief explanation, something about a champion picked from each school to compete in magical events, Sakura can _see_ Naruto and Sasuke fighting to enter. When the man mentions the death toll, the reason the tournaments had been canceled, she groans.

"Only students who are of age, seventeen and above, may enter."

This announcement is met with another series of groans, but when Sakura slowly looks over her shoulder again she sees Naruto and Sasuke leaning towards each other and whispering.

"If those idiots get themselves killed," she mutters, and the people around her turn to her curiously, "I hope you have a huge trashcan, Draco, because I am not going to drag their bodies home."

"We're fourteen," someone says. "We can't enter."

Sakura inwardly rolls her eyes, because little do they know.

* * *

Naruto catches Sasuke the moment they are dismissed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "And how am I supposed to know what you're thinking?" He smirks knowingly, though, and Naruto grins.

"We're going to the dorms, Naruto," Justin calls. "You're new, so make sure you follow the prefects and don't get lost."

Naruto pats the Uchiha on the shoulder. _"Talk tonight,"_ he whispers, and raven nods. "Later," he calls a little louder, and he rushes over to join the three Hufflepuffs.

"Each house has a common room, and each common room leads to places to sleep," Earnest explains. "Ours is located near the kitchens."

"You need a password to enter each of the common rooms," Hannah continues. "To enter ours, you need to tap out 'Helga Hufflepuff'."

Naruto has no idea what that means, but he groans as he remembers the last time he had been asked to remember a pass-speech.

The common room is a comfortable looking thing, and Naruto can tell from the direction the windows are facing that during the day, the entire area will be lit by sunlight. A perfect pulls him aside to tell him that there is a bed set up for him. He introduces himself as Cedric Diggory and offers to take him up there. He bids Earnest, Justin and Hannah Goodnight before he follows the technically older boy into a smaller but equally as comfortable-looking room with four beds.

"That one's yours," Cedric says, pointing. "Your bag's have already been brought in. If you have questions, feel free to ask anyone."

Naruto thanks the boy with a grin and he is left to sort out his stuff by himself. He plops down on the soft beg and dumps the content of his bags onto the mattress. He checks to make sure no one will be approaching anytime soon before he pulls out his shinobi equipment and hides them where he can easily access them. He then dumps the rest of his things around.

Once he is finished, he creates a shadow clone and then takes off the uniform to reveal his shinobi attire underneath. He casts a simple genjutsu to conceal himself then sends his clone out back out. He slips out after his clone then out of the common room without being noticed. Once he is outside, he reaches out with his chakra again and then sneaks off in search of his teammates.

* * *

Once they are out of the main hall, Sasuke turns to Fred. The twins appear to have taken a liking to him and Sasuke tries his best not to cringe at how Naruto-like they are. "I want to go look for my friends," he tells them, and they easily understand.

"Sure," he says. "Didn't you talk to Naruto already though?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Just want to bid Sakura goodnight as well."

George steps up behind his brother and snickers. "Girlfriend?" He asks.

Sasuke makes a face and ignores the mocking whistles. He turns and begins to make his way through the crowd, only to stop and turn around. "Why are you following me?"

"You can't trust Slytherins," George says easily. "I don't mean your friend, but the rest, they're a nasty bunch."

"It's an unspoken rule," Fred agrees. "Never be around a snake alone."

Sasuke scoffs. "I guess she'll fit right in, then."

The twins laugh. "Besides, you don't know your way around," George continues.

"We'll guide you to the Gryffindor common room after you're done," Fred finishes.

Sasuke shrugs, seeing reason in their argument, and does not say any more as they follow him. He easily catches sight of pink among the sea of duller hair colors. "Sakura," he calls, and while it is quiet, the pinkette hears. She turns around, catches his eye, says something to the people around her, and begins forcing her way through the crowd. He winces as he sees a kid being flung away. Draco comes after her, and Sasuke decides it must be for similar reasons as his own accompaniment.

"Hey," she says as she reaches his side.

"Hn," he replies and nods at Draco, who is glaring at the Weasley twins behind him, though he does not say anything.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Do your housemates need dictionaries?" She asks. "Interpretation guides?"

Sasuke stares at her and Sakura sighs. "Naruto wanted to come to see you too, but he was dragged off," he says. "He says later."

Sakura's eyes flash, but she easily conceals her understanding with a smile. "Okay." She turns to look at Draco, then down the empty corridor. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," she says.

Sasuke nods and watches her vanish before he turns back towards the twins. "I'm done."

"Why was Malfoy with her?" Fred asks and makes a face.

"His parents know our parents," Sasuke says. "Lucius Malfoy is the one that helped us with the transfer, and I guess Draco just feels responsible."

"Poor her," Fred mutters. "She seems like a nice girl." He grins when Sasuke is unable to stop his scoff from escaping. "What's her name again?"

"Sakura," Sasuke says. "And she is as annoying as Naruto."

He follows the twins back to the common room. Once he is unpacked, he announces that he is retiring early, leaves a clone in his place, and slips out.

* * *

 **Here's chapter fifteen, friends!**

 _ **Darque: So they snek snek.**_

 **Raven: Indeed.**

 _ **Darque: I like Gaara.**_

 **Raven: I have no idea where that came from, but okay.**

 **Read and Review~**


End file.
